


I think that possibly, maybe im falling for you.

by blindforce



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Drunk Serenades, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce
Summary: Swagger and Fitz are alone and bored. Fitz decides to bring out his new guitar. A serenade? In MY Misfits Manor? Its more likely than you think.Inspired from an ask that claps-in-brail got. Please do check them out on tumblr, theyre amazing.





	I think that possibly, maybe im falling for you.

Swagger sat on the couch mindlessly switching through the channels on the TV before groaning. 

"There's nothing good on, what the fuck" He chucked the remote onto the coffee table, leaning back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

His eyes followed the lines in the ceiling, how the roof was structured and the layout of the room. 

God, he wasn't sober enough for this. 

Swagger got up, hissing in pain when he stubbed his toe against the edge of the couch and dawdled over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, getting an already opened beer can and chugging down the last two mouthfuls it had left. He contemplated opening another before hearing someone noisily coming down the stairs, so he just tossed the empty can in the bin and made his way back to the couch. 

He switched through the channels once again once he sat back down. 

"Morning swagger" Fitz slurred as he made his way down the last few steps, walking towards the couch before flopping himself on the other side of it from Swagger, who just raised an eyebrow. 

Fitz looked back at him, before giggling and throwing his head back over the armrest to gaze up at the ceiling. Swagger couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in his stomach at the noise of Fitz' giggles. 

"You're fucked, aren't ya?" Swagger asked, settling on some Bones reruns channel. Fitz just sighed. 

"Let's just say, I'm not really sober right now"

"Oh wow, I couldn't tell"

"Shut up" Fitz grabbed a lighter that was left on the coffee table closest to him and chucked it at Swagger, who caught it and put it back down on the table. 

"Bitch" Fitz mumbled out. 

"Right back at ya" Swagger chuckled.

After watching a good hours worth of reruns, Fitz and Swagger got bored. Fitz had begun to slowly get closer to Swagger over the hours time, which made Swagger's heart do little flips. 

"I'm bored" Fitz mumbled from beside Swagger, who just looked over to Fitz before returning his focus onto the TV. 

"Do something then"

"There's nothing to do" Fitz groaned leaning his head on Swagger, who looked away to hide the blush that rose on his cheeks. 

"Didn't you get that guitar the other day? Learn a song on it or something" 

Fitz' head whipped up, grinning. 

"That's a brilliant idea! I'll do just that" Fitz got up, stumbling over his feet and running up the stairs to his room to grab his guitar. 

Swagger sighed. 

"Calm yourself, lovesick bitch" He whispered to himself. 

After a half hour, Fitz came running back down the stairs, guitar in hand. 

"Swagger! Can I sing you something!" Fitz asked, a big grin on his face as he stood in front of the smaller man, his guitar in both of his hands and ready to be played.

"Sure, go all out" Swagger smiled, sitting back more comfortably. 

Fitz looked down to his guitar, fiddling with some strings before plucking a few. He looked to Swagger with worried eyes then back to his guitar, shifting his stance. 

Then began to play.

Fitz' fingers plucked different strings, moving along the neck of the guitar as he played soft tunes. Swagger relaxed, the notes soft and calm, some out of tune and harsh, but still calm. 

_"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you"_

_"Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you"_

_"I've seen the path that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too"_

_"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you..."_ Fitz played the last few notes, a slight blush decorating his cheeks. He looked down to his feet, eyes darting anywhere but him. 

Swagger sat still, almost like in a daze. 

Had that just happened? It was all just a song, right? He was looking too much into things, right? Right?

Swagger shifted, looking down at his hands, which he fumbled with. 

"That was... really good, Fitz" 

"Thanks... "

The silence was almost deafening. 

"You know... " Fitz began, putting his guitar down, leaning it against the wall. "That song had meaning"

Swagger gulped, his stomach had more butterflies than before. 

"Swagger," Fitz said, his tone soft. Swagger couldn't help but feel his heart do another flip at the tone. 

"Look at me, please" 

So he did. 

When Swagger looked up, he hadn't realised how close Fitz was. When had he waked practically right in front of him? 

Fitz reached down, cupping Swagger's face. Swagger's eyes widened, knowing what was about to come and inviting it with open arms. His heart was beating so fast, his mind going a mile a minute. 

"Can I kiss you?" Fitz all but whispered, his voice low and soft, as if he were any louder it could shatter the moment right then and there. 

Swagger nodded, hesitantly bringing his arm up to rest on Fitz's shoulder, bringing him closer. 

Then they closed their distance, lips locking in place with one another. 

Swagger gasped into the kiss before snaking his arms around Fitz. Fitz let his hands rest on Swagger's hips before letting them hug his waist to bring him even closer. 

At that moment, nothing else mattered. All the loud noises from outside had stopped, the cold weather that had fallen upon their town felt like it up and left, and the fear and worry that had once run rampant in each others chest was replaced with warmth, love, happiness, and content. 

Fitz pulled away, breathing in heavily. Swagger opened his eyes, looking back up to Fitz. 

"That was... something" Fitz mumbled, smiling softly. 

Swagger blushed, looking away whilst hugging Fitz even more than before, burying his face into Fitz's chest. 

"I liked it"

"I did too"

Fitz untangled his arms from around Swagger's waist, gently lifting Swagger's face so he could look at him once more. 

_"I never knew just what it was, about this old-"_ Fitz paused, searching a replacement of words. _"Misfits manor,"_ Swagger snorted. _"i love so much. All of the while, I never knew, it was you"_

Swagger smiled, a blush once again rising to his cheeks. 

"I love you"

Fitz smiled, caressing Swagger's cheek before looking to his lips, then back into his eyes. 

Their faces closed in distance once again, sharing another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos or what not.


End file.
